The Silver Lining
by bomalabsako
Summary: A Dota fanfic. Seems unrelated to Dota at first but becomes evident as the plot develops.
1. Prologue

**~The Silver Lining~**

**~Prologue~**

**~Symphony of Metal and Flames~**

The moon shone brightly and stars lighted the night sky. The clouds seemed to circle around the moon giving it a mystical effect. This completed Plaza Miranda's almost perfect scenery. Maxwell Sanders, president of the Maxwell Production Industry, also thought of the same thing. He had a small pavilion near the lake inside the plaza and he lay relaxing in a wooden, beach recliner. Ten bodyguards were scattered several feet away from him, enough to have his privacy but at the same time still be secured. Unfortunately for him this night was his last.

A lone figure came out from one of the forest walkways of the plaza and walked towards Mr. Sanders' pavilion. The figure was a male with black eyes and black hair. He wore a white polo, jeans, and a silver necklace completed his attire. The look on this young man was of a carefree one with a hint of playfulness. Mr. Maxwell's bodyguards alerted each other at the sight of the stranger and the nearest stopped him.

"Sir, you are not allowed these premises. May I ask you to leave," the bodyguard with black shades said as politely as he could just as he took out his pistol. The black 9 mm pistol that he carried always made the big talk.

The man, or rather the young man, smiled as he stared at the gun before facing the bodyguard. His smile was a devious one that always means signified that trouble will occur. "But I have an appointment with Mr. Sanders," the young man quaintly replied.

The bodyguard looked irritated at the young man but took out his transmitter, "He said that he has an appointment, can you confirm it to the President?" He then turned to the unwanted visitor and firmly ordered him to wait.

The young man just smiled his devious smile as another bodyguard approached Maxwell and told him about the man. Maxwell seemed to be alarmed at an unwanted visitor and turned to look at the stranger. His eyes widened in shock and he immediately shouted at his men, "Kill him! Kill him now!"

The bodyguard with Maxwell told the others to dispose of the visitor. He then took Mr. Sanders and prepared to leave. The bodyguard with the young man, after hearing the orders, pointed his gun at him and shot without warning. The bullet burst into flames before it reached the young man. He then disappeared into thin air. The bodyguard was surprised at the sudden disappearance of their target, as others coming to their direction were also.

"Sir, the young man disappeared," one of the bodyguards transmitted to the bodyguard with Mr. Sanders.

"What?! Damn it. Follow us, but keep an eye out. We are returning to the car."

Flames suddenly erupted in the air above the bodyguards as they started to follow their boss. The flames resembled the shape of a woman but this was not a happy woman, because it gritted its teeth as flames around her raged. The men started to shoot but their bullets just melted in contact with the flames.

As sudden as the flames appeared they also disappeared, and eight shots was heard as the eight bodyguards fell lifeless with a single hole on their foreheads. The young man then smiled again at his work and proceeded to leave the plaza, all the while cocking the silver revolver that brought the demise of the bodyguards.

Maxwell and his chief bodyguard rushed to their limo and the bodyguards quickly started the engine. The tires though started to blow loudly one by one.

"Shit! He's going to kill me! Please protect me, I'll give you anything!" Maxwell Sanders frantically yelled at his bodyguard.

Before the bodyguard could reply, a bullet flew pass the window of the driver's seat and entered his bodyguard's skull. The bodyguard fell lifeless at the wheel as blood poured from his fatal wound.

"Maxwell, Maxwell. How nice of you to wait for me," the young man said deceitfully as he approached the car with the panicking Mr. Sanders whimpering at the edge of his seat. He smashed the driver's window with his fist and bent to face his prey.

"I-i-it was not my fault! A dealer of mine tricked me into d-d-distributing the serum! P-p-please! Don't kill me!" Maxwell pleaded as tears ran down his cheeks. He faced away from his pursuer and raised his arms in defense. Truly the president seemed pitiful at his condition.

"I know that," Maxwell was surprised at the young man's reply, "That deficiency of yours, we might forgive. This is just preventive measures, so no hard feelings."

The young man took out a silver lighter and flicked its lid. He began to repeatedly flick the flint until a bright yellow flame appeared. Maxwell's face twisted in terror at the sight of the flame.

"Say hello to Lina," with that, the flame from the lighter burst and took the shape of a woman. It let out a shrill like the sound of vibrating metal and began to circle the car. Maxwell's throat was immediately parched that he couldn't even scream.

"Goodbye Maxwell," the young man finally said as Lina came crashing down to the car and exploded, causing the car to be incinerated with Maxwell Sanders inside. A symphony of metal and flames erupted as Lina dived repeatedly at the vehicle.

The young man just smiled as he watched the burning vehicle – none of the flames seemed to hit him. Feeling that he has completed his job, he closed his lighter and the raging flames began to subside. His phone rang just as he turned and began to leave. He answered his phone and a loud voice came out of the receiver. The young man shook his head, obviously annoyed and answered "Yes, just going to return. I still have class tomorrow." He then hung up and continued to walk away.


	2. Chapter 1

**~The Silver Lining~  
**

**~Chapter One~**

**~Moonlight Sonata~**

The sun shone brightly through the window and unto the slender figure of a female sleeping comfortably under the sheets. The girl, a teenager, slowly began to wake up. Stretching her arms in the air just as the sound of alarm buzzed. She lazily reached for her cellphone under her bed to turn off the alarm. 'It's the start of a new day,' she thought as she smiled, but still had her eyes closed.

Bridgette carefully sat in her bed and released a yawn that took off her sleepiness. The teen only wore a white nightdress without anything underneath but she soon took it off as she went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Bridgette paused to stare at the mirror. Her face is covered by her dishelved, black hair and her eyes which are like two globes with two perfectly round black dots in the middle. She smiled again before entering the cool, drizzle of the morning shower.

After a few minutes, Bridgette stepped out of the shower and back into her bedroom. She opened her closet which housed different assortment of clothes, majority in black. From these, she took out a black blouse with a white ribbon at the chest and also a pair of ruffled skirt, also in black.

The excited teenager quickly went downstairs after getting dressed and was greeted by her mother, "Good morning Princess. Excited for your first day?"

Bridgette smiled back. She was already in fourth year high school but her mother still treats her like a kid, "Yes Mom. What do we have for breakfast?"

Before her mother can answer, the television blared out loudly. The channel is on the news and the reporter seems to be talking about a serious issue, "Just this morning, the burnt corpse of Mr. Maxwell Sanders, president of Maxwell Production Industry, was found still in his car just outside Plaza Miranda. Police have confirmed that this is murder due to the fact that his bodyguards were also found dead within the plaza. As of the moment, there is still no viable suspect…"

"Well, that just completed my morning," Bridgette said sarcastically while taking a soup that his mother have served her.

"News these days just show the horrible parts of life," Bridgette's mother replied. She grabbed the remote and switched into a different channel before sitting down next to her daughter. "Maybe this is just the reality. That our world today have gone so bad that they can't even show anything good on T.V. even if they wanted to."

Bridgette just smiled and continued to sip loudly. Her mother just watched the T.V. while still shaking her head in disappointment.

After eating, Bridgette took her black, rectangular sling bag and also her violin lying beside her bag. "Bye Mom!" Bridgette shouted as she left their house. She began to descend their front steps and headed towards their school which is only a few blocks away.

**NOTE: Still unfinished chapter. Just posted it to have more content and to play more with this site's functions.**


End file.
